


Precipice

by etothey



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: Clark/Bruce reunited post-battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).




End file.
